Nico Di Angelos Love Life Story 7
by doubleswettycraze666
Summary: The Drama continues, as Ellana Discovers who her mother is (major twist)


**hi guys im back**

 **here goes**

 **hope u enjoy**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **NICOS P.O.V**_

I lay there on my bed staring at the ceiling , I should have been going to breakfast but I didn't feel hungry anymore so I just lay there until Ellana stuck her head round the door.

 _great just great ,_ I thought, _here she comes to laugh at me_

She walked over to were I was lying, her waist length black glittered in the sunlight that was streaming through the open window

 _wait a second why do I care about her hair_

She smiled shyly

 _kinda cute..wha...wha...what the hell is wrong with me_

"saw you running away crying" She started

 _great make fun of me all you want_

"I`m sorry"

 _why_

"I realise that its none of my business, so I`m sorry"

 _doesn't she think im weird_

I voiced my thoughts

 _why does she look taken aback_

"no...no...no...course not" she looked down and fiddeled with the hem of her shirt "I`m bi myself actually"

 _she looks sad_

She looked up suddenely

"anyway, you missed breakfast so I saved you some"

She put a dish on my bed side table and then walked over to her bed and picked up a book : The Trails of Apollo, was all I could make out

I looked down at the food and saw:

A cup of nectar

2 pomegranate halves

4 slices of bread smeard in butter and pomegranate seeds

 _how does she know what my favourite food is_

I went over quietly

"hey" I said

She jumped and fell of the bed

I smirked

She smiled nervously, her big dark blue eyes were staring at me

 _I`ve never noticed her eyes before...there beautiful...wha...wha...why...am I thinking like this_

She stood up

"yes"

"thanks for the food,..did you eat?"

"no I was a little busy" she blushed

I handed her a pomegranate half and sat down on the other end of the bed

"thanks" she said smiling properly now

"I have a question" i said

"ask it then"

"Why do you always act so nervous around me ?" I paused "Is it because of my parentage ?"

"NO...it`s not that, its...well...complicated"

"I`m listening"

"I`d rather...not"

I shrugged "makes no difference to me"

Then the conch horn blew

Ellana got up and brushed her black shorts of and began to walk away

"hey"

She turned "yes"

"I should probely warn I occasionally have terrible nightmares and I scream really loudly so if I wake you up in the middle of the night then...sorry"

She smiled gently "Not surprising from someone who has been to Tatarus and back, alone"

I frowned "How did you know that ?"

she pointed to the rick riordan book on her bed "I`m a fan" she said

"riiiiiight"

"Anyway" she said hurriedly "lunch waits for no one"

I followed her out

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _the rest of the day past without much event...that is, until campfire..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **ELLANAS P.O.V**_

I don't know that I have ever faced anything scarier than campfire, hundreds of campers dancing and singing...spooky

I pretty much just sat the looking like I fish caught in a net

Then chiron blew the conch horn "quiet down campers,quiet down"

"now I have a few anouncments to make..."

suddenly he was cut of by a bright flsh

the light died down and standing there was a girl of about 13 with bright eyes and short auburn hair

every camper instantly fell to there knees

so I did to

"who is that" I whispered to nico who was next to me

"the goddess Artemis" He muttered back

"rise" artemis said

we all rose

"Ellana come here"she then said

"me" I said

"yes"

I stumbled forward and fell flat on my face

there were a few titters from the crowd but I ignored them and got up and brushed of my shorts

artemis opened her mouth and out came the words I had least expected...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **disclamer to anything you regocnise all work of uncle ricky**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 ** _NICOS P.O.V_**

it`s impossible artemis toke a vow to never have children but apparently Ellana is her daughter and Orin is her father.. oh and I`m sure there`s something else... oh yeah Ellana is an immortal goddess

Ellana ran of crying as soon as Artemis was finished I stood up at the same time as Annabeth

"it`s ok I`ll sort it " she said

I sat down feeling slightly disappointed

 _disappointed why am I disappointed_

I stayed at camp fire for a bit and then went back to hades cabin

there she was lying on her bed her eyes red

I walked over to her and sat at the end of her bed

"hey"i said

"hi"

"are you o.k"

"diffine o.k"

"erm.."

she smiled sadly "I`m just shocked that's all"

"what did Annabeth say"

"she said that the fact I was crying showed that I wasent the kind of person that would use my powers for evil, and that anyone who was jealous of me or tried to take advantage of me were not the kind of people I wanted for friends"

"well you know what daughters of Athena are like,...Always right "

she smiled sadly again

"you should get some sleep"

"g`night"she said and snuggled down into her blankets

I went over to my bed and did the same..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **that's all for now peeps**

 **I hope u liked the twists**

 **I will update soon**


End file.
